


Ed and Oswald Inspired Blanket

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: I needed to bust up my green/purple yarn stash
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Ed and Oswald Inspired Blanket

I needed to bust up my green/purple yarn stash and knitted it into a blanket.  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM2ZU57PK-A7-mLXDYkAbPgX1qTgt4tygmScnZgcowUYc_3xKLxbVwPwSavFdwK0g?key=WjkxNW96VFdNQ2RTN1ZVS0JHVklsQ3NqemVIYUhR&source=ctrlq.org)

* * *

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPEWaKhhqiqWS2PQxCBouce3gm9RKphxQA_bAQjUrryABMQHqTrpO9zjKtBr-HfhQ?key=NExKekJpczdncFdmSmZadmxIaERUT2lSOVJMSzNB&source=ctrlq.org)  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPd-s5iMMW9WvZ19_RNa1MMLY7PvgsZkP6y6EZWhoZIlb6Qyhtde0R7ihDKtu16OQ?key=NUNlREtCdU1RRmtiZHI3Z0FVY2U0RWZLeG4tY2N3&source=ctrlq.org)  
An: The blanket is 40”x66” and took me about a month and a half to make. I used a 1x1 rib stitch because it gives me the look on a stockinette stitch without the curling. I added a black stripe because that’s my favorite color


End file.
